robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Profile Originally an idealistic mech from Tarn who desired to become a medic, Megatron was instead assigned to the grueling life of a low-caste miner. An intellectual and a poet, Megatron was sickened by the caste-ridden social apartheid of Cybertronian society, and wrote a treatise on pacifistic dissent and how to bring about peaceful change. His manifesto spread like wildfire, and it wasn't long before Megatron was wrongly arrested, imprisoned, and beaten inside the Rodion Police Station jails. Embittered he decided force was the only way to bring about change, and went on to found the Decepticon movement. After being exiled to a mining outpost on Messatine, he became the center of a riot as the mines were closed, which resulted in the deaths of several Senatorial guards. Sentenced to imprisonment, he escaped with the help of those sympathetic to his cause, and became one of the gladiators fighting in the pits of Kaon. Using the arena as a place to recruit warriors, Megatron is poised to turn his insurrectionist movement into a full-scale war for control of Cybertron. History Long ago, before the war and under the reign of Nominus Prime, Megatron of Tarn was an idealistic 'bot who desired to be a medic. Alas, he lived in a time of functionism, where one's alternate mode denoted one's role in society, and one's role determined ones rights, so he was assigned the occupation of energon miner, a member of the lower class, in a mine under Nova Point. An intellectual and a poet, Megatron was sickened by the caste-ridden social apartheid of Cybertronian society, and so he wrote a treatise on how pacifist dissent and the exchange of ideas could change things. It was while he was sharing this work with his miner friend Impactor over a drink in Maccadam's New Oil House that the event occurred which would change the course of his life, as Impactor wound up being drawn into a bar brawl with some of the city's upper classes and Megatron was among those arrested after the fracas. Megatron's writings had been growing in popularity and inspiring some dissent against the current regime, so in order to silence him, the Senate arranged for a police officer on their payroll, Whirl , to kill him. Before Whirl could finish the job, however, police captain Orion Pax , having discovered Megatron's innocence, arranged for his release. Despite Pax expressing support for the message of his writings, Megatron now found himself filled with rage and hate, disillusioned with his former ideology and realizing the power of applied violence. Angrily hurling the datapad on which he had written his treatise through a public info-screen, Megatron observed the jagged shape of the shattered glass, and later turned it into a symbol for his cause. Megatron's samizdat writings began to circulate in Cybertron's underground, spawning the "Decepticon" movement, its name derived from its own slogan, "You are being deceived", warning the common 'bot of the Senate's true nature. Knowing that, at this stage, assassinating Megatron would merely make him a martyr, the Senate instead elected to relocate him off-planet, reassigning him to a mining facility on the world of Messatine while they tried their own schemes to defuse the growing Decepticon movement. It was there that Megatron met Terminus, an elderly fellow miner who encouraged him to keep writing, and who, in addition to proofreading his works for him, smuggled each new tract back to Cybertron, helping to continue the spread of the Decepticon movement. When Terminus was maimed in a mining accident and had his fuel rations cut off, Megatron kept him alive by sharing his own energon with the old 'bot. Eventually, Senate agents Froid and Trepan were dispatched to Messatine to perform mind-altering Shadowplay upon Megatron, in order to cut his writings off at the source. Tased into submission and strapped to Trepan's operating table, Megatron was helpless to stop the mnemosurgeon from beginning his vile work. Though the arrival of Froid's rival psychopathologist Rung fortunately forced Trepan to stop before Megatron's personality was altered, the experience left the miner with a life-long fear of mnemosurgery. Subsequently, a mysterious surge of energy deep within the mine forced an evacuation of the facility; Megatron raced back to his quarters to carry Terminus to safety, but found his friend was not there. With time running out and no sign of Terminus anywhere, Megatron instead chose to save the stack of datapads containing his unpublished works—a decision that would haunt him. Megatron was relocated to Mining Outpost C-12, and continued to seethe with hate and frustration in his new workplace. His discontent reached a peak when, some time later, Senator Decimus arrived to announce that the mine was being automated and the workers would be relocated. When one of the Senator's guards killed a worker for insubordination and claims of Senate corruption, Megatron's fury boiled over and he hurled his pickaxe at Decimus. In turn, he was attacked by the Senator's guard, whom he killed by smashing his head to fragments. A riot erupted around him, but Megatron himself could only sit amongst the chaos, staring at his fuel-stained hands in abject horror, which allowed him to be easily pacified and rounded up with the other miners as the mayhem was quickly suppressed. En route to imprisonment back on Cybertron, however, Rumble and Frenzy broke free and started a riot aboard their ship. Megatron joined in their effort, and together, they overpowered their guards, took control of the ship, and disappeared into the Kaon underground. After evading law enforcement, Megatron joined a team of underworld gladiators under the tutelage of Clench. The opportunistic Senator Ratbat , after seeing how much money there was in the underworld matches, covertly sent his agent Soundwave to offer Megatron weaponry and technology to upgrade himself and his comrades. Their meeting was spied upon by Bumper and Fastback, agents from the Senate's forces, who Megatron slew. Subsequently, impressed by how he treated his animal-form cassette partners as equals (in contradiction to the teachings of his Senate masters), Megatron invited Soundwave back to the gladiator pits and gave him permission to use his mind-reading abilities on him. Within Megatron's mind, Soundwave saw his honest desire for all Cybertronians to be true equals, and was so moved by it that he joined Megatron's cause. Gradually, Megatron used the gladiatorial games to drum up an army of violent malcontents, sending Soundwave to recruit more and more warriors to his cause. - (TFwiki article:Megatron, IDW/G1 Generation ) Skills Mining, Gladiator Combat, Politics, Leadership, Strategy, Tactics, Writing, Poetry, Unending Willpower Logs Gallery Megs.jpg G1Megs.jpg Covenantmegs.jpg IDWMegs.png FoCMegs.jpg DarkMegatron.jpg ChibiMegs.png Haters.gif Writings